Trágico Día
by Len Kirkland
Summary: Kiku es un chico el cual su vida no es muy emocionante y parece que asta aburrida su familia a sufrido mucho en toda su vida... hasta que un día le pasa algo malo y tiene que recapitular y acomodar su vida para poder sacar adelante a sus hermanos y tratar de prosperar en su vida. Varias Parejas c: -Primer Fic den oportunidad c:-


**Hola! Amm…Este es nuestro primer Fic n.n espero que les guste, tanto como a mi! w, x3 bueno mas, Es Yaoi :3 Aceptamos criticas, solo que no tan malas ;3; somos sensibles(? X33 bueno los dejo con este pequeño prologo narrado por nuestro amado Kiku! w **

**L.K! & R.V.~**

Hola mi nombre es Kiku Honda tengo 18 años , les voy a contar el peor momento de mi vida aquel día es que mi mundo se destrozo… Pero primero les contare mi vida.

Yo tengo una familia numerosa a pesar de que mis padres murieron después de que nació mi hermanito menor

Mi familia es conformada por:

El primero es el mayor, su sombre es Wang Yao es de pelo largo y sujetado con una cola de caballo es castaño con ojos color almendra es muy alto , le encantan los pandas y las cosas tiernas a pesar de que es hombre , el tuvo que dejar la escuela ir trabajar desde que mis padres fallecieron , el es uno de mis ídolos porque siempre sonríe a los problemas, el tiene 23 y termina todo con un aru~

De él sigue por mucho mi hermana, ella tiene el pelo largo y su nombre es Mei Xiao siempre trae una flor en la cabeza su pelo es negro ella se enoja y nos corrige ella tiene 16 años

El menor de los 3 es mi hermanito Im song Yoo el es imperativo alegre y le encanta jugar y los animales él tiene el pelo corto con un rulito del mismo color negro es un poco bajito, el siempre me hace reír aunque a beses molesta

También está mi sobrino llamado Li Xiao Chun viene de Hong Kong él es mas frio y serio se toma todo enserio todo y odia a mi hermano menor, el tiene el pelo corto y castaño como Yao, le gusta el color rojo y los pandas aunque no lo muestra mucho es siempre amarga el día pero lo quiero mucho

Mi vida en general no es muy apasionante

Siempre Yao nos despierta a mí y a Mei para ir a la prepara el desayuno Mei despierta brutalmente a Im Song y a Li para que vallan a la escuela luego todo es tan monótono

En mi escuela tengo varios amigos y compañeros

Mis amigos son:

Feliciano Vargas el cual es un chiquillo que se le puede confundir con uno de secundaria tiene el pelo entre castaño y rojizo y tiene un rulito que no deja que nadie lo toque por alguna rara razón es alegre y algo ingenuo también es débil pero mi otro amigo lo defiende

Ludwing mi otro amigo al contrario que Feliciano él es fuerte hace bastante ejercicio es rubio y siempre está bien peinado todos le tienen miedo es algo serio siempre defiende a Feliciano, la mayoría piensa que son pareja, aunque no lo eh confirmado…

También hay un chico que acabo de conocer llamado Heracles es griego y dormilón y ama los gatos como yo tenemos tanto en común y luego se queda dormido en la clase y se ve tan lindo! yo creo que me gusta...

Cambiando de tema! En mi salón hay muchos alumnos la mayoría caen bien

Arthur es chico medio (mucho) tsundere el anda con un chico llamado Alfred, el tiene pelo rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas, El y Alfred son tan felices no sé cómo! Los padres de Alfred no saben sobre su relación porque son católicos y dicen que es pecado

Alfred, el novio de Arthur, el es rubio de ojos azules alto un y usa lentes es muy alegre y dice que es un "hero" (héroe) su risa es un poco estruendosa pero siempre hace reír! sus explicaciones son absurdas y siempre terminan en un "En conclusión soy un héroe"

Lovino Vargas es el hermano gemelo de Feliciano los dos son italianos es al igual que Arthur es tsundere insulta es todo lo contrario a Feliciano

Antonio "toño" Fernández Carriedo es castaño y moreno algo alto y delgado él pertenece al Dad Friends Trio de mi generación el al parecer quiere andar con Lovino hasta le dice "i lovi you" (?) –No tiene un buen ingles que digamos-

Gilbert, es el hermano menor de Ludwing es un poco presumido pero cae bien el también pertenece al Bad Friends Trio siempre trae a su pajarito Gilbird y se al pasa diciendo que es Awesome

Matthew Williams en la escuela el único se sabe su nombre y se acuerda de él es el maestro casi nadie sabe su nombre solo su hermano y el profesor

El profesor se llama Francis Bonnefoy es un poquito pedófilo porque ve a Matthew algo raro el tiene 26 años

Y así es mi vida

**Jeje, Les Gusto? :3 espero que sii! w comenten o si no Rin llora(? ;3; haha ok no :3 bueno espero sus tomatazos….digo reviews:3 & bueno eso seria todo :3 Yo no quería poner a mi Francis-oniisama como un pedófilo pero Rin dijo que si ;3;9 pero valee** **~ Nos leemos! :3 –esperoDx-**

**L.K.! & R.V.**


End file.
